Jugs
by Oliver2016
Summary: A piece of prison life for a skinny blue alien. Rated T just because I'm paranoid. Written in a hurry for ALIEN DAY!


**Just a quick, little gift for anyone who cares to read my ramblings on (INTER)NATIONAL ALIEN DAY! It's actually a** ** _thing_** **! That** ** _exist_** **! Yeah it's a day for the** ** _movie_** **'Alien', but... I don't care, Megs is the sweetest alien I know so he's the** ** _only_** **alien getting** ** _my_** **recognition today!**

 **Thank you MegsForEVA1 for telling me about this most fantastic day! 3 3**

 **And to Psychochiquita for advice ;-)**

 **A happy alien-day to everyone! Wooooo!**

 **Okay, just so there's no confusion; 'the fish' is NOT Minion, it's slang for a fresh inmate.**

 **And for those of you following The New Thing: yes, it's the same Jugs as I mention in TNT ;-)**

* * *

The inmates had been running like scared mice before a hungry cat. The huge convict had another one by the throat up against the wall, holding him almost two feet above the floor (just about bringing him face-to-face).

The inmates were all interested in seeing what Jugs would do to the new fish who'd said something about Blue.

Unfortunately for the fish he'd been overheard mentioning something about 'a blue thing three cages down' just as Jugs walked past him with his lunch tray. The fish didn't understand why his table mates suddenly had urgent business elsewhere.

Jaws on the neighboring table, who'd been saving Jugs his spot, had heard the comment and seen Jug's face twist into something nobody in there wanted to be in front of.

Nobody noticed as Jaws slid out of his seat and disappeared, they were too busy getting away from Jugs.

A fight is a good excuse for a riot, which several of the other inmates takes full advantage of. The guards soon call for backup, but by the time it gets there, several doorways are blocked by furniture and inmates are barricading the others.

Jugs didn't care what the others were doing, he had a lesson to teach the new fish.

\- _You,_ do _not_ talk about Blue, _or_ Glowstick, do you hear me?!

Jugs's voice, normally a throaty growl on a good day, sounded like it was coming from hell itself now. Jugs was pleased when he saw the reaction from the fish. The eyes were huge, looking ready to pop out at any moment, the mouth was opening and closing but no sound came out (that was probably because he Jugs had his hand around the fish's throat) and the face was white as a sheet.

The fish somehow managed a nod and was released but Jugs had barely started. He had a temper and nothing could make that furnace burn as hot as someone belittling Blue. There were things in this prison you _just didn't do_ with certain persons close by, and calling Jug's kid a 'thing' was about as bad as you could go.

The other inmates parted for him like a flock of starlings would part for a falcon. Nobody wanted to get in his way and they knew what the fish was in for. There were a few sympathetic faces, but most of them had looks that said they more or less agreed with Jug's decision. Even those who didn't like the blue kid knew the law, and when you broke it you paid.

Jugs pulled the fish out into the middle of the flood. He was going to make it a statement, it had been too long. He was sick and tired of how some treated Blue and the fish would be his unlucky visual aid.

Jugs _threw_ the fish the last few meters into a circle of inmates who had gathered to watch the molly whooping.

* * *

Blue heard the sound of commotion coming from the food court but didn't think more of it. There hardly went a day by without some idiot throwing a punch and the guards having to subdue him so he just rolled his eyes and continued doing his job.

It wasn't until Jaws, one of his closer uncles, burst through the door with a bang and a half-wild expression.

\- You have to come, Jugs is going nuts again!

The skinny blue kid dropped the tray he was cleaning and ran out the door like a dart. The sight that greeted him turned his stomach to solid ice. Uncle Jugs was going to hole for this.

* * *

Jugs was beating the new fish into a pulp and nobody was going to stop him from killing him.

Everyone knew nobody would try to stop him, the last one who tried to intervene with Jugs when he was in one of his moods had ended up in the infirmary. Even the guards were required to use riot gear.

When some of the inmates saw the blue kid run across the clearing and straight up to the roaring juggernaut they expected to see the alien either being thrown clear across the room or just squished like a blueberry on the concrete floor.

They did NOT expect to see him to calmly put a hand on the roaring monster's arm, and only a select few expected to see the instant change on the brute. He basically froze solid, and then Blue leaned in to say something to him, too quiet for anyone else to hear. The result was Jugs letting up on the fish, ignoring him completely, and turned to focus on Blue.

Blue subtly placed himself between Jugs and the fish and Minion, knows an 'Glowstick' to most inmates, peeked out from the doorway to the kitchen just to make sure everything was okay.

Blue said a few last words and just like that Jugs straightened up and walked away, guiding the skinny kid from the scene with a gentle push on his tiny shoulders.

The crowd burst into chatter, the rumors about the blue kid having some sort of mind control powers gained a few more believers and others was certain Jugs was actually a robot of some sort, a Minion 2.0 perhaps. Their theorizing didn't faze the alien and his guardian, though, they were through the door and into the kitchen's storage room before anyone saw where the juggernaut went. Minion remained outside the door to keep watch.

\- Are you okay?

The huge convict runs his hands over the tiny (compared to him, but everyone's tiny compared to him) kid, checking for injuries.

\- Am _I_ okay? _I_ was in the _kitchen_! Why were you trying to make fishfood?! You'll get the hole for that, and you _know_ how well you handle that!

Blue crossed his arms across his chest, trying to look stern even through his high-pitched voice, but he couldn't hide how upset he was. Uncle Jugs didn't do so hot in solitary, and he always used at least a week to get back to normal. A week Blue had to watch him extra carefully so he didn't hurt someone beyond repair. Or _himself_ which would be even worse!

\- The fish called you a 'thing'. I'm not having that!

Jugs loomed over Blue in agitation. Any other being used that voice upon and seen Jugs towering over them would have shrunk back in terror, but not Blue. Jugs was proud of that. The kid just stood there, arms crossed in anger and trying to look in charge. He had guts, possibly too much at times, but he never backed down. The tiny blue baby he's found in the yard was growing up and going places!

\- I've been called worse. I don't want you punished just for defending me, I can take care of that myself! I'll talk to the warden! Maybe I can get him to-

\- Forget it, kid.

Jugs put a huge hand on Blue's shoulder, completely enveloping his shoulder and part of his neck, putting two fingers just where the long neck met his large skull, knowing how that calmed the kid right down.

\- You know that aint gonna work, you tried before, and how did that go?

\- Yeah, but- I- It- I... sort of... yelled at him and...

He trailed off and looked down at his feet, he didn't like talking, or even _thinking_ , about that screaming match.

\- Exactly. I'm not so crazy I don't know what I'm doing, Blue, I know the consequences, but now, so does that fish. He aint gonna call you anything but 'boss' from here-on out.

The kid had gotten a sullen expression now, and Jugs knew what was coming next.

\- Sorry...

The bigger convict sighed. That stubborn kid always apologized for things that wasn't his fault! That had to stop if he wanted to stay off the floor in here, but he'd been trying to pick that bad habit off Blue for years now...

They were running out of time and they both knew it. He sat down in a crouch before the kid and lifted his chin, forcing him to look at his uncle.

\- New rule.

Blue looked almost stunned. They hadn't added a new rule in over two years.

\- For every time you say 'sorry' for something you _didn't_ cause, _I_ get to defend you as I see fit, even if it means the hole, and _you_ are _not_ permitted to feel bad about it.

Might as well try to get something good out of the situation.

Jugs almost had to laugh at the kid's expression. He looked like he had a whole PhD of reasons why that was a bad rule, but he couldn't get a word out.

\- Deal?

\- ...but...

\- _Deal_?

Blue couldn't think of what to say, he could already hear the guards clearing up the remnants of the small riot and starting the shake-down.

\- Deal... but... But! I get to decide the next rule!

Jugs chuckled at that, that's not how they did it, but leave it to the kid to use any situation to his benefit. They'd make a man out of him yet.

\- Sure, Blue, you can decide the next one.

The smile he got was one he knew Blue had practiced a lot in front of Glowstick. It was half predatory, half wicked, with some humorous sprinkles on top.

\- You'll come back, right?

It was incredible how fast that mood changed. One second Blue was his Machiavellian self, and then in the blink of an eye he's the skinny blue child hiding in a corner after hard day at school, asking why everybody hates him.

Jugs couldn't stand that expression. His hands still on Blue's shoulders he drew him into a massive hug, feeling how the little fingers tightened in his orange prison uniform, burying his face in the grown man's chest. Wrapping his arms around the skinny figure was all he could to; one arm around the waist and one hand cradling the bulbous head, again placing two fingers in the right spot.

Instantly the rapid breathing slowed and the intense grip on Jug's uniform relaxed a fraction.

\- Come on, kid, it's gonna be a'right. I'll be in and out and then you can follow me around like you always do anyway.

\- ...you promise? It won't be like last time, right?

Dammit, the guards were at the door, Minion was talking to them, buying himself and Blue what time he could.

\- I promise, Blue. You won't even notice I'm gone. But time's up, kid, we gotta go.

Blue withdrew from uncle Jugs just as the door to the storage room was opened and three guards in full riot gear came inside. Four more waited outside.

Jugs gave Blue a push out the door, steering him just like he had before, away from the fight. He gave Glowstick a Look and squeezed the kid's shoulder before he let the guards take him to the hole.

Blue would be okay, he was a good kid and Jugs loved him like a son.


End file.
